Episode XVII: 3 Years Later...
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XVII: 3 Years Later... is the first episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 17th overall. Plot Three years after the battle for their lives, our friends get a visit from a mysterious stranger. Transcript with a panning shot of a run down country. SpongeBob: (narrating) Most people are lost, in this world, we’re all lost, and we could all use a shoulder to lean on, someone for us, someone to help improve us, someone to grow on, as we mourn the 3rd anniversary of Sandy’s death, and the great disappearance of both the President and Vice President. fade to black, “No Longer Gone” by Meat Puppets begins to play as “3020” pops up on the screen, we fade to the village, thriving with grass growing, children playing, and Plankton with a girlfriend, Patrick playing with a slightly older Candy and other village kids, along with a seastar kid and stingray kid, we pan to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs harvesting crops Mr. Krabs: (grunt) So, how does the harvest look for this fall? SpongeBob: Welp, we’ll be thriving this winter! (laughs) kids run by Seastar Kid: Can I have a carrot? Mr. Krabs: Will you eat it whole this time? Seastar Kid: (twiddling his thumbs) yes. Mr. Krabs: Alright, here you go! seastar takes a bite and gleefully runs away, a fish kid falls on his face and begins crying, just then his two moms come in Mom #1: Are you okay? Kid: (sniffles) kind of. Mom #2: Need a booboo kiss? Kid: Yeah (sniffles) kiss his booboo and he gets back up and resumes the game with his kid friends Plankton: (sips drink) This is the life, ey guys? of a sudden, a stranger in a trench coat walks into the village, everyone becomes protective of their kids, as they run off into their houses scared, the stranger continues walking up to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs Stranger: Are you, SpongeBob SquarePants the 4th? SpongeBob: (looks at Krabs, back at Stranger) Yeah? Why? Stranger: This is for you stranger hands SpongeBob a letter saying “Dear SpongeBob” on the envelope, he looks at the stranger, then at the letter, tears it open and opens up the letter, his eyes widen President Squidward: (is heard in SB’s mind while reading the letter) Hello, SpongeBob, remember me? President Squidward? You thought i’d leave you and your little friends alone eh? Nope, for these last 3 years I’ve been hiding along with my Vice President who you’ve just began to piss off with that explosion, and my team, developing new tech, and ways, just to defeat you, why? This world needs to implode on itself, not to be salvaged, and I can’t do that with you and your pesky little friends in the way, anyways, a war is coming... (evil laugh) Whoops, I shouldn’t be writing what i was thinking. drops the letter Mr. Krabs: What is it? pulls out a gun and aims it at the stranger, shaking and sweating SpongeBob: Who are you?! Stranger: Huh? SpongeBob: I said, who, the fuck, are you?! ARE YOU HERE TO KILL OUR COMMUNITY?! stranger begins laughing, SpongeBob is shocked and stops holding his weapon at the guy and just looks at the stranger surprised Stranger: I mean, our ancestors knew each other. SpongeBob: Who? stranger takes off his hat, revealing his face to be the son of Nat Peterson Nat Peterson Jr: It’s me, Nat Peterson Junior! SpongeBob: (holds gun back up) But how do we know you’re not working for the President?! Nat Peterson Jr: Well, if I was, why would I reveal my identity to you all? Mr. Krabs: How did you get the letter? Nat Peterson Jr: (chuckles nervously) Funny story, (shows a flashback sequence of what he describes) I was on my way back to my bunker when I stumbled upon the remains of the White House, I was searching around for anything useful then found this letter crumpled up next to a big hole in the ground which was about 10 square feet big, and it went all the way down into the ground, like an abyss, and uh, well, I asked around because this letter seemed important, and that’s how I found where you are here. Patrick: I’m not buying it. Nat Peterson Jr: I’m being honest! I have a postcard from Kelp Village! whips out a postcard from Kelp Village with a picture of him with Old Man Jenkins SpongeBob: Wow, Old Man Jay is still alive and kicking? Mr. Krabs: I don’t care who you are, if you had that letter, you obviously had something to do with the President, now go! Nat Peterson Jr: But I-- Mr. Krabs: GO! I’m not losing another being on my watch! Nat Peterson Jr: Alright i’ll go. puts his hat back on and walks out of the Village Plankton: Way to show him Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Well, after 3017, i’m never letting anything or anyone associated with that scummy person come near us. of a sudden, a bunch of rumbling can be heard off in the distance, dust appears around the village, then it’s revealed to be Patrol Bots Candy: Ah shit. Mr. Krabs: CANDY! fade to black as they begin moving in on the village. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Gary the Snail C *Nat Peterson Jr./Stranger *Seastar Kid *Mom #1 *Mom #2 *Kid *Villagers *Stingray Kid *Patrol Bots Trivia *This episode was written on September 13th, 2019. *This episode has a time skip to 3020. *This is the first episode to rerun on LOOT. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:UltraFuse Category:Luis TV Category:Loot